Gram (Maken)
Gram (グラム, Guramu lit. Wrath), also known as Maken #0 (魔剣ンバー零, Demonic Sword Number Zero), is the name given to a sentient, demonic sword, and one of the eight Maken, created by Azazel, rumored to have originally been a Demon. It was formerly owned by Rhea Euryale, but was later inherited by her son, Amon. Appearance Maken, or Gram, is said to have the natural ability to change it's form to a different weapon that suits its current wielder, doing so in order to be effective for his owner, but is only limited to inanimate objects. In Rhea's ownership, Gram takes the form of a medievel-like broadsword with a pitch black blade with edged spikes on the corners of its blade, being nearly the same length as Rhea's height, it's hilt is also pitch black, but it's most distinctive feature, is the deathly pale, four fingered hand grabbing the hilt, with a marking said to be Gram's "eye". The hand vanishes into thin air whenever Gram is used in combat, but forbids anyone else from using him aside from his current owner. Personality Gram is an arrogant, but prideful entity. While initially caring only for himself, and his goal in becoming the strongest Maken by assimilating all the other Maken into himself, he does show signs of "honor", or atleast fairness in his actions. He offered up to train Amon how to control his Black Blood, but that was mostly due to fearing for his own life, should Amon die. Gram tends to belittle or even insult Amon, making snide comments to irritate him. True to being the embodiment of wrath, Gram is short tempered, snapping easily when insulted, or looked down upon. Even battling someone who is easy to defeat irritates him. However, he is shown to be capable of controlling his anger, unlike Amon, calming down seconds later, and returning to his boastful nature. Powers & Abilities Immense Durability: Gram is an extremely durable weapon, capable of whistanding powerful blows and remain unscatched. This durability also allows for his owner to deliver powerful blows, and cut through extremely hard materials if enough strength is put into it. Gram claims that only another magical weapon on the same tier as him is capable of breaking him, while everything else does nothing to him. Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu): What Gram claims to be a natural ability of his. Gram is capable of turning himself into a liquified state that has the same attributes as human blood, but is different in several manners. For once, the Black Blood has no type, but can be donated to any blood type and any blood type can be donated to it, making it a universal reciever and giver. When it hardens, the Black Blood is said to be stronger than steel, being capable of protecting the wielder from the inside as a result. *'Infection': Gram is capable of infecting his wielder's blood with his Black Blood, but only if he enters his owner's blood veins, which can only be done with agreement from the wielder, as a part of the contract. Gram claims that even if he were to break a contract or leave his wielder entirely, if he had infected his owner's blood, then it is irreversible, and that with proper trainning, the owner can also utilize the Black Blood themselves without Gram's aid, but is much weaker, in terms of the amount inside the blood veins, as well as its durability, however, it is also difficult to master in the first place, due to manipulating their own blood, risking blood loss and severe injuries while utilizing it. The first stages of infection are also rather painful for the owner, adjusting to the owner's blood and spreading, causing pain in the user's body at unpredictable times for a while, at times even days or weeks. **'Demonic Mimicry': The result of infection causes the owner's biology to change and internally, and spiritually become that of a demon, with not much visible differences on the outside, caused by the Black Blood. The only real difference in appearance is caused by the Black Blood spreading and taking a demonic visage around the user's body, which occurs at the final stages of the Black Blood's infection and mutation it causes the user. *'Assimilation': Gram is capable of assimilating the other Maken into him, and in turn, into Amon. He does so by covering a Maken with his own blood, and absorbing them. Doing so grants him a boost in his overall power, as well as all the abilities of the assimilated Maken. Immortality: Being a demonic weapon, Gram is incapable of aging, and is in a sense "immortal", and destroying him doesn't kill him easily either, since he can reform. Trivia *In Norse Mythology, Gram is a sword used by Sigurd in order to slay a Dragon named Fafnir. *Gram, as its name suggests, represents the Sin of Wrath. Category:Highestbounty123